A Gryffindor Born From Slytherin
by 13-Syn-13
Summary: Voldemort's heir is at Hogwarts. He wants her back. Will she comply? Or will she be more trouble than she's worth?


A/N -- Alevia is pronounced Ah-lee-vee-ay 

Parseltongue - ((...))

* * *

A Gryffindor Born From Slytherin  
Chapter One - The Birth

September 9, 1979

Alevia Riddle laid on a bed inside the large mansion she shared with her husband, Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. She was in a LOT of pain. Her contractions were getting closer together and Tom wasn't helping much just sitting there, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Alevia looked at him, rolling her hazel brown eyes. Tom noticed this, but didn't say anything, he was too nervous to do much of anything at the moment. His daughter was ready to be born, and all he could do is sit there, thinking, "Oh my God! Oh my God!".

One thing that did cross Tom's mind was that he was going to hex the doctor to Hell and back because he was looking at his wife's private parts, but he held back cause the doctor was needed,…..at the moment, at least.

Tom could remember the day they got married and smiled softly, a feature that complimented his handsome looks well, but also a feature rarely ever seen by anyone other than Alevia.

* * *

(Flashback)

_It was a few months after graduation. Tom Riddle was nervous. I mean, it's not every day that you get married._

_He knew that Alevia could possibly get hurt by his plans for the future, and he'd told her this, but she didn't care. All Alevia wanted was to be with the man she loved until the day she died. Tom could tell that she didn't really care about his plans to become Lord Voldemort, or that he had already killed. First Myrtle with the Basilisk during 5th year. Then his father and grandparents just after graduation._

_Actually, she had told him that she wasn't the purest of them all either. Alevia told him that she had murdered one of the Slytherin girls during 6th year because the girl was trying to make Tom cheat on her. She'd dumped the body into the lake and went back up to the dormitory, only to have slept with Tom right after that._

_After Alevia had told him this all he could do was stare at her in shock. He'd never met a person so willing to kill for him. Most people would rather kill him._

_Tom jumped out of his thoughts once he saw Alevia walking toward him. She was wearing a beautiful off-the-shoulder gown of pure white. There was a ruby jewel in the middle of her chest with an emerald snake curled around it._

_Tom smiled at the sight of the pendant. He had given it to her for Christmas during their 7th year. She treasured it. Actually, ever since then, he hadn't seen her without it._

_Alevia looked nervous as she stepped up beside him. Tom took one of her hands and looked at her, noticing she relaxed more after he did this._

_He couldn't help but admire her beauty. The way her smile reached her hazel brown eyes and made them sparkle was breath-taking in itself. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into an elegant bun. He longed to touch her hair, to get his fingers tangled in her soft locks._

_He noticed that she had light make-up on. He knew she didn't wear the stuff often. In fact, the first time he'd seen her wear any at all, was during their 5th year, at the Christmas Ball. She'd insisted that her roommates had forced her to wear it, but he could tell she was lying. Alevia didn't want it known that she actually wore, or even had, any make-up at all. Alevia was the Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team, the only girl on the team, to be exact, and she didn't want it known that she wasn't a full tomboy._

_"I do" Alevia said, suddenly, and Tom realized he hadn't been listening to anything happening in the ceremony._

_Tom looked at her, only to see her looking back, a mischievous glint in her sparkling eyes. She knew he was zoning out and she was close to laughing._

_"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, take Alevia Jade Powell, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for the rest of your days?"_

_"I do." Tom replied, grinning from ear to ear._

_"Then, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Alevia smirked and watched him lean in to kiss her, wrapping her arms around his neck as his own looped around her waist._

* * *

Tom was snapped out of the memory when Alevia screamed. Tom got out of the chair and leaned over his wife, taking her hand, and kissing her forehead.

"Alright, this baby is ready to be born!" The doctor said, flinching slightly when Tom looked at him.

Tom gasped slightly from pain when he felt the grip on his hand tighten so much he thought it was going to break.

"Alright, now push." The doctor said.

Alevia pushed, cried out, and fell back onto the bed, looking up at Tom with glazed over eyes. Tom gazed at Alevia, smiling.

"It'll all be over soon, my love." He whispered and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, watching his snake, Nagini, slither up onto the bed and rest near Alevia's head, hissing slightly.

He knew Alevia could understand exactly what the snake was saying, seeing as Alevia was a Parselmouth just like himself. Nagini was acting like an obsessive mother at the moment, which was making Tom smirk.

"Alright push." The doctor said and Alevia gasped in pain and did so as her grip on Tom's hand tightened again as she cried tears of pain.

((Shh….Everything will be ok and the pain will go away.)) Tom hissed to Alevia in Parseltongue.

"Alright, one last time." The doctor said and Alevia sniffled and pushed one last time, finally feeling the baby leaving her pained body.

Tom looked at the baby as the blood was being cleaned off. He smiled, watching his new baby girl cry.

Alevia shifted slightly and he looked back at her, taking in her tired features and tear-stained cheeks. She looked at him through glazed over eyes.

((Our baby girl is beautiful. She looks like you.)) Tom hissed softly as he leaned down, nuzzling Alevia's cheek.

"Can I see her?" Alevia said, though her voice was not much above a tired whisper.

The doctor grinned and handed the small bundle to Alevia, who looked down into her little girl's tiny face.

"What should we name her?" Tom asked and Alevia looked up at him.

"How bout Hermione?" Alevia said, softly, as she looked back down at the baby in her arms.

"Hermione?" Tom said, thinking about it. "I like it." He said, smiling.

"Hermione it is, then." Alevia grinned, kissing Tom lightly on the cheek.

Little did the three of them know that the Light side was on the move.


End file.
